


"Never Say Never"

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, LGBTQ Themes, Poetry, Queer Themes, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: "Never say never" is not always about encouragement
Series: Poems (original work) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365
Kudos: 4





	"Never Say Never"

There was solace in the quiet, before you opened your mouth

And proved me wrong. 

Like a hawk in a hunt, a fresh guard,

I held into my walls. 

Surely they will accept me.

Surly they won't. 

Black and white together, mixing into gray in a never ending spiral. 

Long after you knew and hugged me a warm reassurance, 

I told you, yet again, I have never been attracted to a man and probably never will 

And you shot the bird out of the sky with your words of, 

Never say never. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly my poems are basically just callout posts for people who will never be allowed near them at this point  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
